one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vision vs Martian Manhunter
Vision vs Martian Manhunter One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 16 (Marvel vs DC) Vision vs Martian Manhunter is the upcoming 16th episode of Season 2 of OMM by ZombieSlayer23. Vision vs Martian Manhunter is also the 3rd last episode of Season 2 of OMM by ZombieSlayer23. ' ' Vision watched as the city was flaming in chaos. Vision shook his head. This was bad. The Avengers were going to be blamed for this, he just knew it. Vision went in the city and looked at many dead bodies. He saw Raiden’s, Elmo’s, Pansy Parkinson’s, Ruby Rose’s, and…. Scarlet Witch’s dead body. Vision shook his head. No. This wasn’t real. Then behind him, Martian Manhunter stood baring his fists. “YOU CAUSED THIS!” yelled Martian Manhunter. “I did not. I am an Avenger.” said Vision. “If you were, why are you holding the dead body of one of the Avengers?” said Martian. “Because I found her dead body here.” said Vision. “Enough talk! You caused this and you will pay for the damage you have done.” said Martian. “If I told you this wouldn’t end well, you wouldn’t believe me, so let’s just make that a surprise.” said Vision as he bared his fists. ' ' THIS IS NOT GOING TO END WELL! GO FOR IT! ' ' 60… ' ' Vision made a laser with his mind stone and made the laser go to Martian. Martian dodged the blow and punched Vision into the ground. Vision quickly got up and kicked Martian into fire. “Wow. That was fast.” said Vision as he walked away. Martian walked out of the fire, unharmed. ' ' 50… ' ' Martian quickly shapeshifted into Ghost Rider, and Ghost Rider punched Vision in the face. Martian then shapeshifted into Captain America. “Captain, there is a man who thinks I am the one who caus-” started Vision. Captain America chucked his shield at Vision, and Vision got whacked by the shield. Martian finally shapeshifted into Godzilla, and Godzilla roared in laughter. ' ' 40… ' ' “Oh no.” said Vision. Godzilla punched Vision backwards, and Vision yelled in pain. Vision then made a laser and made it go at Godzilla. The laser sliced Godzilla’s arm off, and Godzilla roared in anger. Godzilla then shapeshifted back to Martian, and Vision punched Martian backwards. ' ' 30… ' ' Martian then made a Martian Beam and blasted it at Vision. Vision then made a laser with his mind stone and made it connect with Martian’s Martian Beam. Vision’s laser started to move closer and closer to Martian. Martian quickly shapeshifted into a snake and slithered to Vision. The snake bit Vision on the leg. ' ' 20… ' ' Martian then made a huge building fall of Vision with his telekinesis. Vision made his laser slice the building in half, and Vision flew at Martian. Vision punched Martian in the face, and then grabbed him by the leg and flew into the air. ' ' 10… ' ' Martian punched Vision back to Earth, and Martian flew down to Vision. Martian punched Vision in the face, and Vision crashed into the Eiffel Tower. “Weak.” said Martian. Martian walked away, but saw a shadow flying above him. “Huh?” said Martian. Martian looked back right as the Eiffel Tower smashed into Martian, and Martian died by the pressure of the hit. K.O!!!!!!!!!! Vision then grabbed Scarlet Witch’s dead body and flew to the Avengers Facility. ' ' THIS MELEE’S VICTORY GOES TO… ' ' VISION!!!!! ' ' GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE! ' ' Dante vs Cad Bane ' ' And After that…. Hint: Asura.